Transformers heroes Jetstorm goes Hollywood!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Jetstorm gets the lead role in the movie and becomes a big star and now he lives the life luxury. But soon he finds out being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be his misses his friends will he decided to go back before he leaves to shoot a movie in China for whole year?
1. Chapter 1

Jetstorm goes Hollywood!chapter 1 discovered

Today is an average day. But then again what other teens hang out with giant sentient robots from planet Cybertron? Well the day started out average. I was patrolling with Drift. "See anything?" Drift asked. "No," I answered. Then the path got narrow. "Maybe it's best if we continue on foot." I said so Drift transformer end and deployed Jetstorm and Jetstream.

Then we made it to a clearing where two motorcyclist were driving and they crashed Jetstorm ran over to make sure they were alright. "Hey are you alright?" Jetstorm asked. "Hey, you! Get out of the shot!" A camera man shouted pointing at Jetstorm. "Who me?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes you!" The man shouted. "Are you shooting a movie?" I asked. "No we're shooting a trailer for a movie for next year." The man answered. Then another man got up from chair. "Whose that?" Jetstorm asked. "That is the director Will Zafer." The camera man said. Will walked up to Jetstorm and did that square finger thing looking through them at Jetstorm. "What's he doing? He's creeping me out!" Jetstorm said. "I think he is getting a look and feel for you." I said. "Very interesting," Will said. "I just came here to see if those people were alright." Jetstorm said. "So honest, kind, noble and honorable and so brave and a great look." Will said still looking at Jetstorm and I could tell he liked what he saw. "Well my teacher Drift taught me about honor and nobility." Jetstorm answered. "Very nice, you will be perfect for one of my movies."Will said. "Me?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes you. I've been planning to make a cool movie about some robots and it's family film and you've got the dazzle, dazzle and the pizzazz." Will said. "Well I don't know," Jetstorm said. "This is once and life time opportunity I suggest you say yes." Will said. "Jetstorm he's right you'll rarely get chance like this." I said. "Pupil sometimes when opportunity opens you must seize it." Drift said. "Go on little brother." Jetstream said. "Okay I'll do it!" Jetstorm said. "Great, so your name is Jetstorm, I am the director and I will tell you your part in the movie you are leading man or bot." Will said. "A male transformer is called a mech." Jetstorm said. "Oh okay, we will start shooting the film soon." Will said. "Can my friends join in?" Jetstorm asked. "Of course and keep in mind you are the leading mech the hero of the story." Will said. "Okay," Jetstorm said. "We start the day after tomorrow." Will said. "Okay." Jetstorm said.

We made it back to the base and told them what happened. "Someone's going to be star." Alex said. "I don't know what being in a movie have to do with balls of burning gas." Jetstorm said. "Well the stars they're talking about are actors and actresses and singers not ones light up the night sky or our sun." I explained. "I don't know if I can do this," Matt said. "Why?" Jetstream asked. "Because I'm camera shy." Matt answered. "What does that mean?" Jetstream asked. "It means he is nervous in front of a camera." I explained.

First day of filming. "Welcome to the set." Will said. "Hi," We said. "This is Robo-kingdom. Where the story takes place." Will said. "You transformers are playing the roles people you handle the stage and the make up and other things." Will said. "Okay," We said.

"Okay so here's the story," Will said showing us the boards. "The fair Windstorm is taken by captain Airazor the pirate and his first mate Divebomb for she holds the key to the most precious treasure in the kingdom. And they take her away right in front of the brave prince Jetstorm. Jetstorm goes on journey to save his true love and the kingdom. Along the way he runs into the famous femme knight Zoomzoom who trains him. Finally Jetstorm defeats the evil minicons and saves his true love and the kingdom." Will said. "That's a great story." Jetstorm said. "Glad you think so. So let's start making a movie!" Will said.

 _This is only the beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 making a movie.

"Alright action!" Will said. "Airazor and Divebomb release my true love Windstorm now or you'll be sorry!" Jetstorm said. "Why would we she holds the key to the most precious treasure in the kingdom." Airazor said. "Divebomb fire!" Airazor called. Divebomb sent bright flashes of light and Jetstorm fell. "Prince Jetstorm save me!"Windstorm cried and they escaped. Jetstorm had frustrated look on his face. "Cut! Good work everyone." Will said. "You did great Jetstorm like a true actor." Will said. "Thank you Will," Jetstorm said.

Scene two. "And action!" Will shouted. "Prince Jetstorm you can't go alone it's dangerous! You don't know what there capable of!" Jetstream said. "I must go Jetstream they have my true love I must go." Jetstorm said. "Listen to him Jetstream he must go because, he has to rescue her." Cloudjumper said. Jetstorm left. "Good luck pal." Jetstream said. "And cut!" Will said. "That was perfect everyone." Will said. "Now let's do the next scene." Will said.

Scene eight. "Zoomzoom I don't know if I can handle this!" Jetstorm said. "Listen to me prince Jetstorm if you are going to save Windstorm you must fight from the heart!" Zoomzoom said. "From my heart?" Jetstorm asked. "Come at me with all you've got." Zoomzoom challenged. Jetstorm did his best attack. "Well done Jetstorm I've see what is in your heart you have finished your training and my go rescue Windstorm." Zoomzoom said from the forest.

"Alright this is the most important scene. So we have to keep rolling so be careful and try hard. And action!" Will called. Scene twelve. "Windstorm's key worked now let's get the treasure." Airazor said. "Not on my watch!" Jetstorm said. "Divebomb let's get him!" Airazor said. Then who should appear but Zoomzoom the famous femme knight. "I thought you needed help so let's get started." Zoomzoom said. "I have an idea we will attack them from two different angles and then free Windstorm," Jetstorm said. "Good plan." Zoomzoom said. "1,2,3 now!" Jetstorm said. Crash! Airazor and Divebomb were on the ground groaning. Jetstorm ran over and untied Windstorm. "Are you alright my love?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes Jetstorm I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Windstorm said.

Scene 13. "It is great to be back home my dear." Windstorm said. "And I will always protect you my love." Jetstorm said. "And cut." Will said. "Okay all we have to do is put it together add the voices and we have a movie!" Will said.

So we added the voices and the track and now the movie is ready for the big screen. "The movie is ready for the big screen!" Will said. "Alright!" We said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 a star is born

"Alright, The people are in the theater ready to watch." Will said. Everyone sat down and watched it.

When the movie was over everyone cheered. And after week all the reviews came in. It was give two thumbs up and fives stars. Some called the most amazing family action movie ever! And they loved Jetstorm. The critics said he is one finest actor ever. So now Jetstorm is a star.

He moved to Hollywood and lived in big house like a star should live in. Jetstorm got most things a star could ask for. But when he moved there he was sad about leaving his friends then his new agent Steve Crown said they could visit him anytime that he wanted. That made Jetstorm happy.

"Jetstorm, tonight we are shooting trailer for your next movie so you have to get ready," Will told him over the phone. So it was to be done.

Back at the base. Things are different at the base without Jetstorm and if you ask me, Drift misses Jetstorm a great deal. And I know for a fact his brother Jetstream misses him. He wants his little brother back. "Will Jetstorm ever come back?" Jetstream asked. "I don't know Jetstream because he's a movie star now and I doubt he'll be able to." I answered. "I got a call from Jetstorm he said we can visit him this Saturday." Maddie said. "Great!" We said. So this Saturday we are visiting Jetstorm.

"Alright and cut!" Will said. "That was perfect Jetstorm," Will said. "Thanks so what's this next movie of mine about?" Jetstorm asked. "I'll tell you or show the poster or both," Will said. "Both," Jetstorm said. "Okay it's about a transformer who switches brains with his best friend which is a human girl sort of a Freaky Friday like thing I call it Freaky Robot coming to theater near you." Will said. "Okay," Jetstorm said. "Keep in mind you have a lot ahead of you so you must be prepared Jetstorm." Will said. "Okay," Jetstorm said. "And you'll be in many movies so you might be busy for awhile sometimes and might not be able do certain things first things first okay." Will said. "Understood," Jetstorm said.

Saturday. "Welcome," The butler said. "Hey Jetstorm," I said. "Hey guys," Jetstorm said. "So we are we going to do here?"Alex asked whatever you want, I have great selection of movies,video games,and the games' systems and much more and you guys can come to visit every Saturday if you like." Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm," Jetstream said. "Good to see you big brother and Master Drift," Jetstorm said. "Good to see you too," Drift said. "I watch the trailer of your new movie this is going to be one funny movie," Matt said. "I think so too, Will said it was comedy," Jetstorm said. "Whose that?" Windstorm asked pointing at Steve. "Oh, Will hired me an agent his name is Steve Crown,"Jetstorm said. "Steve Crown! He's one of the best talent managing agents he has many clients." Diantha said. "14 clients to be exact including Jetstorm." Steve said. "So you guys ready to hang out?" Jetstorm asked. "Sure," We said. "Whoa is that laser tag?" Alex asked. "Yes," Jetstorm said. "Look a pool!" Lisa said. "Yes, Steve and Will said this the way many famous stars live." Jetstorm said. "Yes that's true," Diantha said. Steve came over. "Jetstorm your movie The Robot Prince has been nominate for an Oscar award and you have been nominated for best actor." Steve said. "Wow," Jetstorm said. "But the movie has only been out for about two weeks." I said. "True but the theater keeps selling out of the tickets for that movie apparently everyone wants to see it." Steve said. "Wow," Jetstream said. "Yes my friends and I got that tickets to it when we saw it on Thursday." I said. "This movie is hit is what it means, and you're a star so you have to keep up on working on your image." Steve told Jetstorm. "Okay" Jetstorm said. Well after hanging out for awhile we had to go. "Bye guys see you later." Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm next Saturday you're going to Hollywood walk of fame and pressing your hands and feet in the cement and you're getting your own star on the walk too." Steve said. "Okay sounds like I got a lot ahead of me." Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm was starting to enjoy his new life.

(But it won't last long)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the life of a star

Jetstorm went to the Hollywood walk of fame he stuck his hands and feet into the cement and it had his name. He also got his own star. He went back to his house to relax and enjoy himself. "Jetstorm in week we have to start shooting for Freaky Robot." Will said. "Okay," Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm had been living the high life for almost 3 months. But Jetstorm was starting feel sad. He missed the base, his friends, his brother, and he even missed Drift. But the life of a star is hard. Jetstorm had to parties a lot but most of the time he didn't want to go. But Will said he had to go. And Jetstorm had to do talk shows we even saw him on one he looked kind of sad if you ask me I bet he misses us just as much as we miss him.

Jetstorm was plenty tired and wanted to rest more like he did at the base and he was feeling ever so home sick.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 welcome home

Jetstorm wasn't happy he was tired of the fame and everything his missed his old life. He remembered when Drift took Him and his brother in. He decided to talk to his manager after they made freaky bot. "Freaky bot is ready for theaters." He said. "Excuse me. Steve..." Jetstorm said. "Yes," Steve said. "I don't want to be a movie star anymore I miss my old life!" Jetstorm said. "Why this life is wonderful isn't it?" Steve said. "It is but my friends are missing there is a hole in my heart I feel empty. I don't want to make the new movie in China." Jetstorm said. The director heard this. "I understand you can go it must be hard to have a great life like this when your friends aren't there." Will said. "So you will let me go home to the base?" Jetstorm said. "Of course just let us know if you change your mind. Okay?" Will said. "Okay," Jetstorm said.

Then there was knock at the base door it was Jetstorm. "Are you here to visit?" Lisa asked. "No I'm here to stay," Jetstorm said. "Welcome home Jetstorm!" Everyone said and they threw the biggest welcome home party ever. Jetstorm was glad to be home.


End file.
